Land Of Gods And Monsters
by lolateller88
Summary: Angel Jones isn't just the talented headliner at Charming s newest club she's the girl friend of samcro's newest enemy. But when she meets Jackson Teller shes sucked into a romance she never imagined she'd have. Finding not only a savoir but the strength to free herself from the darkness shes been living in but will she lose it to the same man that's sending samcro into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a reedit. I understand that the first time I posted this it had a lot of grammar errors and was written in a funky format but i had posted and written it via smart phone and had a one year old using me as a jungle gym so please bare with me. I also rewrote some of the story thinking maybe now it sounds a little better and true to the characters from the show. thank you.)

The first time Angel Jones met Jackson Teller she knew he was something special. The way he moved, the way he talked, but most importantly the way his presence shook her to her core. Much like Jax, Angel wasn't much for love let alone love at first sight, but although their first encounter may have been brief it had been enough to shift something inside both of them. But things wouldn't be easy for the pair in fact, things were about to get real complicated. You see Angel was the main performer at an upscale night club by the name of the Velvet Bunny, which had recently relocated from Los Angeles, making the small town of Charming it's new home and catching the attention of local motorcycle club The Sons Of Anarchy, prompting them to look into the mysterious club that sprung up and into popularity almost over night.

Angel had worked at the Velvet Bunny for almost three years and even though she couldn't deny that she loved the praise she received from working there, she knew that her show was only a front for what was going on in the private rooms of the upper level of the club. After meeting her Her boyfriend and owner of the VB Christopher Rossi in a small venue she was playing at in Hollywood, he had decided her beautiful voice would be the perfect money maker and cover for his new club and after a little persuasion from him Angel reluctantly became the face of the velvet bunny. Even with her nightly performances, Christopher made it a point that people knew Angel wasn't on the menu. In fact, Angel wasn't even allowed to mingle with anyone of the opposite sex outside of Christopher's crew and if she did it always ended badly for her but even worse for the asshole that dared to even breathe in her direction. Angel's life was completely dominated by him and even though on the outside she looked tough and confident on the inside she was a hollow woman, with to much pride to admit that she was scared to leave. She needed something to spark some kind of life inside of her, a savoir and Jax Teller was exactly that.

It all started on a Friday night in late July, Angel sat in her private dressing room cleaning herself up after a long nights performance. She sighed softly giving herself the once over, she wore a black, backless, long sleeve cocktail dress with bright red heels her long black hair hanging in loose 50's style curls. She touched up her deep red lips knowing that Christopher would expect nothing short of perfection, especially since they would be having dinner with some of his business associates. When she was all done she decided she desperately needed a drink, making her way out of the dressing room and down the long hallway. She paused at Christopher's office door when she noticed it was cracked open, which was a little strange considering he wasn't there to pick her up yet and no one was allowed in there without him present with the exception of her of course. She listened for a second until she heard a loud crash followed by a long string of curses causing her to giggle softly. She pushed the door open quietly to see a blonde man about her age struggling to pick up the papers he had accidentally knocked onto the ground. She watched him for a minute a small smile playing on her lips. She had to admit he was a very good looking guy, he wore dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a black leather cut over it. From what Angel could see he was having a bit of a meltdown so she decided maybe it was a good time for her to make her presence known.

"You need some help with that sugar?" She asked closing the door quietly behind her. Jax's head shot up a look of shock on his face, his hand immediately shooting to his gun.

"I surrender." Angel couldn't help but laugh as she held her hands up in defeat. Jax relaxed a little sensing this woman wasn't going to be much of a threat.

"Sorry darlin' I know I'm not supposed to be in here, I was just um looking for the bathroom." He lied maintaining his cool composure.

"Don't worry sugar, I won't tell." She winked "So whatcha looking for? And don't tell me the bathroom because we both know that's not it." She asked leaning on the desk.

Jax looked her up and down for a second, taking her all In. She was about 5'4 with long black hair and the most intense green eyes he had ever seen, her light skin was heavily decorated in an assortment of nicely done tattoos, She defiantly wasn't like the girls Jax was use to seeing around Charming. She had a certain classic movie star feel to her mixed with a little bit of badass and Jax definitely liked it.

"Ah ya know I'm just doing some fact finding." He shrugged nonchalantly

"Fact finding huh? You a cop?" She asked seductively, pulling a smoke from her clutch purse.

Jax swaggered over to her spot on the desk placing a hand on each side of her. "That kind of offends me darlin'. Do I really look like a cop to you?" He said giving her that famous Teller smirk.

"Nah VP, you're to cute to be a cop." She smirked running her finger lightly across the vice president patch on his cut, A cocky smile spread across his face as she looked up at him with her big green eyes sparkling, she was absolutely gorgeous and obviously teasing him.

"So what's your name beautiful?" He asked taking a step back.

"I'm Angel. Angel Jones." She introduced herself.

"Ah so you're the talent in this joint." He said nodding his head approvingly.

"That'd be me. And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Jackson Teller, but you can call me Jax." He said proudly.

"It's a real pleasure meeting you sugar, now you wanna tell me what fun facts have you poking around in a dangerous man like Chris Rossi's office?" Jax couldn't help but laugh at the idea that a night club owning suit from L.A. was dangerous or that a man like himself should be scared in anyway, If only she knew the things he was capable of.

"Honestly, I'm just a concerned citizen wondering why a fancy place like this would leave L.A. to move to a small town like Charming?" He questioned.

"Well I can answer that sugar. You see Chris got into a bit of trouble with the Russian mob back home, now I can't get into details but apparently they don't like getting stiffed on their money." She said sarcastically, not really caring what a man like Jax Teller planned to do with this information.

"Huh Who would of thought." Jax laughed. "So how exactly does he plan on making all his money back in a town like this? Charming doesn't exactly have many deep pockets." He inquired.

"Lets just say I'm not the only source of entertainment in this establishment." She answered.

He simply nodded in response, this was exactly the bit of information the club needed to prove their suspicions were right. This guy's wasn't just slinging cocktails and lounge music.

"So anymore questions handsome?" She asked flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Just one." He said moving closer to her. "When are you gonna let me show you a good time darlin'?" He asked in a cocky tone.

"Oh? You wanna wine and dine me Mr. Teller?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nah I just figured I'd buy you a drink and take you to bed. Show you what its like to be with an outlaw." He said placing his hands firmly on her hips as she lit up her smoke.

She didn't know what it was about Jax but if it had been any other man she would of gladly broken his nose for saying something like that to her, instead she decided to go with it.

"I'll tell you what handsome, come to the club tomorrow night and if you play your cards right I'll let you take me for a ride on that motorcycle of yours." She smirked, not exactly sure what she was doing making plans with a man she barely knew.

"Count me in darlin'." he said pulling the cigarette from from her fingers, taking a long drag from it.

"Good. Now you better run along before the boss man shows up."she warned, he simply nodded stubbing the cigarette out in a near by ashtray before turning to leave.

"Oh and Jackson." she called He turned slightly looking back at her.

"Bring some of your concerned citizens with you and I'll be more than happy to give you the grand tour." she said pointing upwards towards the second floor. Jax didn't question her willingness to help, he simply agreed and left before he got anymore unexpected guests. After Jax was gone Angel quickly cleaned up the mess of papers, making sure everything was as it was before and made her way out to the bar. She ordered herself a whiskey sour and waited quietly for Christopher to arrive.

"Angel baby!" A voice boomed. She cringed slightly as he pulled her into a rough embrace before planting an equally as rough kiss on her lips.

"Jesus baby you're fucking drinking already." He joked gripping her waist tightly.

"I just had one Chris, no biggie." She said rolling her eyes. She hated being told what to do, unfortunately for her that was one of Christopher's favorite things to do.

"No biggie she says." His attitude shifting almost instantly. She could tell her response had pissed him off, but as of lately she was having a hard time caring about the egg shells she usually tried to walk on.

"This is an important dinner Angel, I don't need you fucking it up because you wanna be a god damn lush." He snapped, she couldn't help but flinch at his words.

"I know baby. It was only one drink, I'm fine trust me." She assured him. Trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"Good. Now lets go we can't be late." He said pulling her out the door and into the car. The drive over was quite as always, She didn't have anything to say to him and him was to busy doing lines of coke to even think about her. He just wanted her to shut up, look pretty and for the most part that's what Angel usually did. She sighed looking out the window of the car, she had to admit charming was a beautiful and peaceful little town much like the one she grew up in. It didn't surprise her that Jax and his club wanted to keep it that way and she was sure in order to do so they'd have to work hard to keep out people like Chris and she admired that. He was scum and she'd be right to assume that whoever they were meeting with tonight were scum as well.

Once at the restaurant they were escorted to a table in a private room where two men she had never seen before were already seated around the table. Angel couldn't help but feel uneasy, something about them didn't sit right with her.

"There he is! Mr. Rossi it's so good to see you again." The first man said standing to shake Christopher's hand. "And this must be the star of your establishment." He said smiling at Angel.

"Good to see you as well. Yes, this is my little song bird Angel Jones. Angel this is Jacob hale, the man who helped us get our foot in the door of this lovely town."

"Pleasure." Angel said shaking his hand.

"Come, take a seat."Hale said enthusiastically.

"Now Christopher I'd like you to meet Ethan Zobelle. He also just opened a new business in town." He introduce.

"We've actually already met." Christopher smiled smacking his hand on Jacob Hale's shoulder.

"But it is lovely to finally be meeting you Miss Jones, your name definitely suits you. You most certainly are an angel." Zobelle smiled reaching for her hand, she placed it in his as kissed it lightly making her skin crawl. She simply thanked him, smiling sweetly as she pulled her hand out of his.

"Now gentlemen lets get down to business shall we." Hale said clapping his hands together.

They ordered their dinner and drinks and proceeded to talk money, politics, and the progression of Charming not bothering to include Angel in any of the conversation. An hour slowly passed by and she was starting to feel as if she just might kill over if she had to listen to anymore. She poked at the now cold food on her plate lost in her thoughts until the mention of a certain local motorcycle club caught her attention.

"As excited as I am about all these plans and ideas gentlemen we have to take into consideration that it all means nothing if samcro is still in the picture." Hale said

"Why should we worry about a bunch of white trash bikers?" Christopher scoffed.

"They're quite a dangerous group of criminals Mr. Rossi." Zobelle said Angel listening intently.

"Its true. Sons of anarchy has had quite a hold on charming foiling just about every attempt at modernizing Charming anyone has ever made. They refuse to have big business push out local business and with the kind of establishment you're running Christopher I'm surprised you haven't received a visit from them yet." Hale said causing Christopher to let out a hardy laugh.

"I'd like to see them try and shut me down or shake me down for money at that! You don't worry about these assholes. I'll handle everything." He said confidently. "With the help of Ethan and L.O.A.N of course." He said tipping his glass to Zobelle.

"Absolutely anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." Zobelle offered.

"So what exactly is your plan for getting The Sons to back off?" Hale questioned.

"Money talks Jacob, I'm simply going to make them an offer. Buy their cooperation if you will." He answered.

"And if that doesn't work? I mean they're not exactly an easily persuaded group of people." Hale said.

"Well then that's where we come in, L.O.A.N has very effective ways of dealing with people that don't want to cooperate with our vision." Ethan said his words hanging heavy in the air.

"We all have a common goal here Hale. Money. If and when we get the sons out you and Ethan will be free to do what you want with charming, and I'll be able to expand my business branching out into other territory." Christopher explained.

"I'm sorry but what exactly does that mean, other territory?" Jacob asked sounding confused.

"The sons run the gun business in California Hale and their selling to lets just say, unsavory groups of people. Once their gone I'll be able to take over making sure the gun trade is to a higher standard." He answered.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Zobelle asked glancing from Christopher to Hale. He paused for a moment before finally answering.

"No. You do what you have to do, as long as samco is taken care of I don't care." He said sounding as if he was making a deal with the devil himself.

On the ride home Angel's mind was plagued with the things that she had just heard. Bad shit was going to happen in Charming and innocent people were going to get hurt, it was enough to make her sick. She looked over at Christopher, he was sipping champagne looking more than satisfied with himself. He made her sick. He was a horrible person who had stolen so much from her. Her life, her spirit, and even using her love for the Velvet Bunny to take away her very freedom. It was in that moment she knew exactly what she was going to do. She was no longer going to sit idly by as he destroyed more lives, this time he was taking things to far especially being involved with this Zobelle character. She was going to make a deal with the sons giving them everything they need to put a stop to whatever they had planned for Charming and tomorrow would be her opportunity to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey Ya'll here is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long and it is kind long, had a lot of information to put in there lol but i hope you enjoy!)

Angel had spent the rest of the night chain smoking and trying not to lose her nerve, by morning she had finally admitted to herself that she was absolutely scared shitless. She was after all getting ready to flip on a man that wouldn't think twice about killing her regardless of their ties to each other. At this point the only thing keeping Angel grounded was the fact that she knew she was doing the right thing, she just hoped that these people would be able to protect when shit began to hit the fan.

She sat in the cool grass out back watching the California sunshine glistening off the crystal blue water of the pool, a neatly rolled joint between her slender fingers. If someone would of told her she'd be in this position three years ago she probably would of laughed in their face, she thought bitterly. She lit up the joint, inhaling deeply before letting the smoke pour from in between her red lips. It wouldn't do much for the storm inside her head, but at least it would calm her shot nerves.

"Damn where's the funeral?" A voice joked from beside her causing her to jump about three feet in the air. She looked over to see John Davis, Chris's best friend and business partner.

"Jesus John, you scared the shit out of me!" She yelled, clutching her chest tightly.

"Sorry you looked pretty spaced out I couldn't help myself." He laughed as she glared up at him. "So what's up with you anyways? You look like shit." He smirked.

"Gee thanks Johnny, you're so sweet. I guess that explains why all those girls are practically beating down your door to get to you." She said sarcastically.

"What can I say, the ladies do love me." He joked, plopping down in a chair beside her. Angel simply shook her head, handing him the rest of her joint in hopes it would spare her from him sharing any unwanted details of his love life.

John was a pretty decent guy despite his affiliation with Christopher. He had been the voice of reason in their group, never quite as willing to cross the same lines as Chris. Him and Angel had grown close over the three years that they had known each other, in fact he was probably the only person involved in this whole mess that made her feel even remotely guilty for what she was about to do. John may not of been a saint, but he had always been kind to her and Angel deeply appreciated him for that.

"Can I ask you something?" Said asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"You can ask me anything." He smiled sincerely.

"What do you know about Ethan Zobelle?" She dared to ask. Angel could tell by the expression on his face that her question had caught him off guard.

"Come on A.J., you know it's dangerous asking questions like that." He said glancing over towards the house. "Why do you wanna know about that guy anyways?" He questioned.

"Because I met him last night John, and something about him didn't feel right. I just got this vibe that's he's capable of some really scary things." She replied softly, picking at the hem of navy blue sundress.

"Yeah, I got some pretty ugly vibes from him when we first met too. But you know Chris, when he wants something there ain't no talking him out of it no matter how dangerous the person may be." He said.

"Dangerous how?" She asked, her voice heavy with worry.

"Dangerous as in he's rich, ignorant, and fueled by hate. He's a believer in all that supreme white power bullshit, and backs a group called League Of American Nationalists. Plus he's got himself a real nasty right hand and enforcer that's down to hurt anything and anybody Zobelle tells him to." He answered.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would Chris get involved with them? He's half Italian for Christ sakes." She said.

"He doesn't have to believe in their cause, Christopher is going to tell Zobelle whatever he wants to hear because he's the man that's gonna help him get rid of the people standing in the way of his new money machine. The club ain't what it use to be baby girl, Chris is ready to move on to more lucrative opportunities." He confessed.

"Now listen to me A.J., Chris is desperate and looking to make this deal go though by any means necessary. You stay out of this shit, no more questions, no more poking your nose in Christopher's business okay. Promise me." He said in a serious tone that just about put the fear of god into her, she knew this was bad but she just hadn't realized how bad until now.

"Okay. I promise." She agreed, as they both got to their feet.

"Good. Now get inside, Chris is almost ready to go." He said turning to walk down the small path that lead back to the house.

Once inside Angel made her way into the bed room, where Chris was gathering the last of his things.

"There you are." He smiled, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Sorry, I was out by the pool getting some sun." She said straightening out his tie.

"No worries beautiful, Now I wanted to talk to you before I leave." He said pulling away from her.

"Okay." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"The bouncer told me he saw one of those bikers leaving the club last night. You didn't happen to see anything did you?" He asked. Angel shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

"I didn't see a thing sugar, and even if I did you'd be the first to know." She answered coolly.

"Good, just keep your eyes open and when i get back I'll arrange a meeting with them." He said causally.

"Okay. When are you planning on coming home?" She inquired.

"I have my meet with the Russians tomorrow, then I have to try and close the sale of the old club. So probably in about three days. I'll be taking John and the rest of my boys with me for safety reasons, but you should be fine here right?" He Asked, not even bothering to look up at her from his briefcase.

Angel couldn't help but scoff on the inside, of course he'd leave her alone without any form of protection.

"Yeah, don't worry about me I'll be just fine." She said rolling her eyes at his carelessness.

"Good, good. I took the liberty of hiring some security to watch the club after hours, I'll be expecting you to check on the club in the morning. Now I got to get going." He said closing the space between them, cupping her face in his rough hands.

"Be good Angel. I'd hate to see what would happen if I was to hear that you were behaving badly while I was gone." He silently threatened.

"Oh I'm always good Sugar." She smirked.

"I certainly hope that's true." He said placing a kiss on her lips.

She cringed on the inside, thanking god that she would be done with living this way soon enough.

Angel pulled onto the T and M lot her stomach in knots, this was the moment of truth. She took a deep breath and started off towards the garage, her white Gucci heels clicked on the pavement as she made her way past the long row of motorcycles, she glanced around the lot until her eyes landed on a young man wearing the same cut Jax had, had on. As she approached him and wide grin spread across his face.

"Hello gorgeous. How are you?" He greeted, a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh I'm just fine handsome." She smiled kindly.

"Awesome. Now how may I service you?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at her, Angel couldn't help but giggle at his cheesy attempt to hit on her.

"Actually I'm looking for someone. Do you know where I can find Jackson Teller?" She asked. The young man's face fell slightly.

"Of course your looking for Jax." He said in almost a pout that Angel couldn't help but smile at. "He's my brother." He said plainly.

"Ah I see, sorry sugar I just needed to talk to him about some business we discussed yesterday." She said.

"Oooh so you're the chick from that club. Angel right?" He asked.

"That's me, nice to meet you." She giggled, shaking his hand.

"I'm Thomas, Jax was right you are pretty sexy." He said, Angel could feel her cheeks flush red.

"So your brother's been talking about me huh?" She questioned, biting her lip nervously.

"Like crazy, Let me go grab him." He smiled, turning to walk into the clubhouse. A few minutes later he emerged with Jax in tow, Her heart fluttered as Jax smiled brightly at her.

"Hey darlin', I didn't expect to be seeing you till later tonight. Couldn't wait to see me again huh?" He said letting his ego show.

"Oh yeah sugar, I was just dying on the inside." She joked, rolling her eyes playfully.

"That sounds about right, and I see you met my adorable kid brother. " Jax laughed pinching Thomas's cheek as he smacked his older brothers hand away.

"Oh yeah he was just telling me how you can't stop ranting about how sexy I am." She smirked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Is that right?" He said glaring at Thomas. "Well I'll have to remember to kill him later." He said bitterly, Thomas and Angel both erupted in laughter.

"Aw come on Sugar, don't be upset. I'm flattered really. " She said pinching his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. So what did you need Angel?" He blushed, Trying to change the subject.

"Oh well I got some information I thought you'd find useful. Is there some where we can talk in private?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He said guiding her off towards the club house. Jax quickly looked back at his brother, giving him the middle finger to which Thomas clutched his heart in mock hurt.

Once inside Jax and Angel made their way down the hall and to his dorm room.

"Please excuse the mess." He laughed pushing the door open.

The room was small and just slightly messy, photos of Jax with club members and family decorated the black walls.

"Its not that bad. You should see my dressing room." She joked nervously taking a seat on Jax's bed.

"I can imagine, you strike me as a woman with a large wardrobe." He laughed taking a seat in a chair in front of her. "So what did you need to tell me?" He asked looking into her big green eyes.

Angel took a deep breath pausing for a moment. Now that she was here getting ready to pull the plug on Christopher's plan a mixture of fear and nerves flooded her body, she was seriously starting to feel a little like she may throw up. Jax had taken noticed the look on her face, she looked totally horrified. So he leaned forward gently taking her hand in his.

"Breath Angel. Just let it out, I promise it'll be okay." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

Angel almost immediately felt the fear melt away. She wasn't exactly sure what it was about this man, but in one belief moment he had made her feel more safe than Chris had made her feel in three years .

"Last night after I left Velvet Bunny, Christopher and I had dinner with a his new business partners. From what I gathered they have big plans for Charming and the gun trade in California. One of the men had said that you guy's wouldn't allow it, and that the only way to make it happen would be to get rid of SAMCRO altogether." She confessed "Jackson these men are dangerous, and they are gonna do anything they have to do to make this happen. I'm afraid that if you guy's don't agree to work with them innocent people are going to get hurt, that's why I had to warn you." She said softly.

Jax was quiet, processing every word that Angel had just said to him.

"Okay. What are their names?" He asked calmly.

"One of them was a local man by the name of Jacob Hale. He seemed to be the less threatening of the three and honestly I don't even think he knew anything about the guns until last night." She answered.

"Wait, did you just say Jacob Hale?" He asked, looking very confused. Angel simply shook her head yes.

"That guy is running for mayor and has been trying to bring in big business for years. But I don't understand what he would be doing trying to get involved with the gun trade?" He questioned.

"He's not. Christopher wants the gun trade, apparently the club is going under and he's looking for a new line of work. Unfortunately for you guys it's your business he's after." She answered honestly.

"And who exactly is gonna help him pull this off? Wait let me guess, Ethan Zobelle?" He said knowingly.

"How did you know that?" Angel asked.

"Because that Nazi piece of shit came here last night trying to threaten us into not selling guns to coloreds." He answered.

"That doesn't make any sense. He wasn't supposed to get involved until after Chris tried to buy SAMCRO's cooperation." She said confusion covering her pretty face.

"It sounds like Zobelle decided to cut his losses with Rossi darlin'. Which means when he finds out things are gonna get ugly between the two, and that puts you in even more danger than you already are." He said.

Jax didn't like this situation but he especially didn't like the fact that he couldn't do anything to keep Angel safe, he didn't know the girl very well but she had gone out on a limb to help his club and that earned her some serious points in his book.

"The Sons can only protect you if you come here. Trust me darlin' the club will be more than willing to help, especially after all the information you just gave me." He said sincerely.

This was a game changer for Angel. If Zobelle had chosen to leave Chris in the dust he'd try and prove that he couldn't just be brushed off, and then Zobelle would crush him and anything associated with him. Angel felt the security of everything she thought she knew about the situation slipping away from her, now she was in the dark and totally fucked.

"You okay darlin'?" Jax asked a worried expression spread across his face.

"Umm I think I'd really like a drink right now. Preferably something with a really high alcohol content. " she said giving Jax a weary smile.

"I think I can make that happen." He said pulling her to her feet. "Lets hit the bar."

Angel sat on the roof of one of the buildings overlooking T and M, Jax had suggested maybe a little fresh air would help and so far it had.

"Hey, You feeling better?" Jax asked taking a seat beside her.

"Much better, thanks for asking." she answered kindly.

"Good, I was a little worried about you for a minute there." He joked, handing her a beer which she gladly took.

"Sorry about the mild freak out, this shit is a little overwhelming." She confessed.

"Don't worry about it. Espionage isn't for everyone." He teased, giving her that classic gorgeous smirk of his.

"Maybe I should just stick to singing and dancing." She laughed, Jax nodded agreeing with her.

"So tell me about yourself." He asked taking a sip from his beer.

"Ah let's see I grew up in Brooklyn, moved out to L.A when I turned 18. That's where I got my start singing at small clubs just to pay rent, and I just fell in love with it. Then about three years ago I met Chris and he pulled me into the Velvet Bunny, that's just about ruled my existence ever since. I'm Hoping that wont be the case much longer." She told him honestly. "What about you biker boy?"She asked grabbing another beer.

"Well I was born and raised in Charming, patched into SAMCRO right out of high school. My Dad and his war buddies built this club so its kind of my legacy." He answered proudly. "Ya know my old lady recently bailed out on me so lately I guess I've just been trying to find a balance between raising my son and trying to keep this shit from falling apart." He sighed. It was clear to Angel that he was having a hard time finding that balance, a safe place. She could definitely relate to that battle.

"So you have a son? How old is he?"She asked trying to keep the conversation lite.

"He's five months, his name is Abel." He smiled.

"Cute, I bet he's as handsome as his daddy and uncle." She said nudging Jax playfully.

"He's pretty cute, I guess it's just those golden Teller genes." He laughed. "What about you? No kids?" He asked.

"Oh god no. I mean I'd Love to have children, just not with a monster like Chris." She said sadness in her voice.

Jax couldn't help but feel for the girl, she was obviously unhappy with her life and he knew it was all because of that scum bag boyfriend of hers.

"It's kind of funny. My daddy was a biker, you kind of remind me of him. Not in a weird way, just the way you hold yourself." She said resting her hand on Jax's knee.

"Oh really? Was he in a MC?" He asked with peeked interest.

"Hells Angels. I got that Red and White pumping though these veins." She joked.

"Wow that's some real outlaw shit, I'm impressed. So you still talk to your parents?" He asked, Angel's smile quickly faded away.

"Nah my dad passed away when i was 16 and I haven't spoke to my mom in two years, last I heard she was actually living out in this area somewhere." She said softy.

"Why don't you talk to your mom, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked carefully.

"No, not at all. Chris doesn't like it when I talk to people outside our circle." She answered meekly, she couldn't help but notice Jax's jaw clinch slightly.

"Well then I guess I know why your dying to be rid of this asshole."He said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah. Maybe when this is all done I'll look my mom up, pay her a visit." She smiled, squeezing Jax's knee gently.

"I'd bet she'd love that."He smiled back, placing his hand on her cheek.

"You're a really good guy Jackson, I'm glad I met you." She said looking into his eyes.

"I'm glad we met to Angel." He said, their eyes locked in a firm gaze.

"Call me A.J." She said her voice coming out in almost a whisper, the electricity burning intensely between them.

"Okay A.J." He smiled leaning forward. His hand slipped behind her neck, her soft hair flowing though his fingers. Angel's eyes fluttered shut in anticipation of Jax's kiss but before they could make impact her phone buzzed loudly killing their perfect moment. Jax sighed pressing his forehead to hers.

"I should check that." She whispered as they pulled away. She grabbed her phone from her bag checking it quickly, it was her best friend and coworker Ally. She was freaking out about Angel not being at the club yet.

"Duty calls." She sighed.

"Okay, I'll walk you to your car." He said understandingly.

They silently made their way out to Angel's car, Jax couldn't lie he was totally disappointed that she had to go.

"Well this has been interesting." He said, they both laughed.

"Tomorrow morning around nine, you and brothers can come to the club and I'll show you guys around. Then we can finish talking business." She offered.

"Okay, It's a date." He said, kissing her cheek lightly.

Angel climbed into the car, saying her goodbyes before driving out of T and M. Today had been unexpected and amazing, it had been the first time in years that Angel actually felt like a person, not just an object and she had to admit with Jackson Teller in her corner she felt secure in her decision to free herself from the icy tomb she had called her life.


End file.
